


Sleepless Nights

by TheOtherAlya



Series: Ineffable Husbands [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azzy gets lost in work, Cuddling Makes It Better, Dealing With Trauma, M/M, Nightmares, Old Books, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: Crowley is dealing with some feelings from when Aziraphale was discorporated and they both need therapy and cuddles. So they work to make it a little better.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back less than a week later with another fic! I hope this one sorta makes up for the angst I posted before?

There were nights when Aziraphale couldn’t sleep. He didn’t necessarily require it to live, but it was nice after a lot of stress. Crowley, however, was the one who rested a full night nearly every month (the demon’s equivalent of every night), never seemed to have trouble drifting off. It was the staying asleep that seemed difficult for him, and it was why Aziraphale couldn’t sleep most nights. He knew what to do when Crowley began to let out those soft whimpers, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. The emotions that he never liked to show anyone, not even the angel he loved so much, just came rushing to the surface without his permission when he slept.

There were moments when he woke, howling pain into the night and the only thing that would help was Aziraphale’s arms wrapped tightly around the demon until the morning came. The angel knew that it would do no good to ask, but it never stopped his worry.

And then came the night he had to stay at the bookshop because of a delivery. He had just ordered a rare copy of a book he had owned back in the 17th century and he was eager to check it over for any damage. He had been so engrossed in the project he hadn’t noticed the sun going down or the vibrations of his phone across the room. He had even missed the landline’s ringing.

What he didn’t miss was Crowley bursting through the front door of his shop, screaming his name. He nearly jumped out of his skin, only just able to put the book down before Crowley ran around one of the shelves and barreled into him, sweeping the angel up into a hug.

“Crowley? What are you-”

The demon hissed into his neck, clutching him tighter. “Why didn’t you answer?” Aziraphale shivered as he felt a familiar dampness on his collar, though it was normally his pajamas with this particular feeling. “I called over and over, and you didn’t answer. I thought… Angel… I thought that they had… That you…”

There was a soft hitch in the demon’s breathing, and Aziraphale realized what had been going through the demon’s mind. “Oh my… I’m so sorry, darling…” He hugged the demon closer, gently stroking his hair. “I had been-” He broke off, glancing at the book. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t even realize…”

He felt him take a shaky breath at his neck. “Just… Just shut up and… And stay right here…”

Aziraphale nodded, letting the demon hold him tighter. “Okay, love… Okay…”

From that night on, Crowley came by the bookshop just before it was time to close, simply sitting with the angel as he finished his work. When it was time to go, he draped himself across his angel’s shoulders and they left together. Perhaps it was a little more work for them in the long run, but anything that would put Crowley at ease… Well, Aziraphale was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
